


Leather and Paint

by Private95, Tassi_Ki



Series: Leather And Spikes [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Punk!Jaina, Smut, paint, soft sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassi_Ki/pseuds/Tassi_Ki
Summary: “What?” Jaina asked with a coy smirk. “Gonna paint me like one of your quel’dorei girls?”Sylvanas laughed as she put the camera to the side, her hands going for the button and zipper of Jaina's jeans. “We will see. But now, let me take care of you. I’m afraid that if you wait any longer you might explode.”Jaina huffed and canted her hips up. “Finally.”





	Leather and Paint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zellk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellk/gifts).



“If I knew you’d be as creative as a rock for our date I wouldn’t have let you choose the location.” Jaina said as she stopped at the porch of her small condo, smiling up at Sylvanas, hoping she’d know that she was joking.

“Well, it _is_ the bar where we met.” Sylvanas replied, standing just a breath away from Jaina, hands in the pockets of the jacket that had started it all. Her posture relaxed and her smile teasing and cocky.

“Sweetheart, we met _next_ to it.” Jaina laughed, pulling Sylvanas flush against her by the jacket.

“Semantics.” Sylvanas waved her off with a smile, looking down at the human.

They stood there for a moment looking at each other in silence. Jaina sighed contently, arms circling Sylvanas’ waist and pressing even closer. She smiled when Sylvanas leaned down, nuzzling her cheek.

“I hope you know that I had a great time.” Jaina said, leaning into the touch.

“Me too.” Sylvanas hummed, pulling back, her eyes darting to the human’s lips. “May I kiss you?”

Jaina's brows shot up and she laughed, shaking her head. “Since when do you need my permission?”

“Since I took you out on a date and this is serious now.” Jaina looked at her carefully, smile still present on her face.

“We’re doing this whole thing backwards.” Sylvanas chuckled, shrugging her shoulders.

“Well, nothing we can do about it now.”

With a smile, Jaina stood on her tiptoes and kissed Sylvanas. That was perhaps the most tender of kisses they’d shared so far. Both marveled at how soft the lips they were kissing were, how comfortable every touch was, how… easy everything was.

Jaina pulled back first, nudging Sylvanas’ nose with her own. “Now what?” She whispered. “A polite three day wait before I can call you?”

Sylvanas chuckled, still holding the human close. "I will be busy for the next three days anyway. A lot of work I need to finish."

With a pout Jaina leaned for another kiss. “Well, no choice in this matter then.”

"You're always welcomed to text or call; I'm not going to stop you."

Jaina smiled, kissing Sylvanas one more time before reluctantly taking a step toward her door. "I'll keep that in mind. Good night, Sylvanas."

"Good night, Jaina."

* * *

Jaina knew that she perhaps should have asked first, but she wanted to do something spontaneous. Visiting Sylvanas was as good an idea as any.

With equal parts excited and nervous, Jaina rang the bell. Excited because it'd been a couple of days since their date and they only had time for texting and the prospect of seeing Sylvanas was pleasant beyond words. Nervous because she had no clue if it was a good time. What if Sylvanas was busy? Or had someone over? What if she was working from home?

She didn't have too much time to ponder her decision as the door opened and Sylvanas stood there, face and neck and ears covered in splotches of paint. The elf’s long ears perked up and she smiled wide.

“Hey you.”

“Hey.” Jaina couldn’t help but smile back. “I know this is sudden and I can leave if you’re busy-”

She didn’t have a chance of finishing the sentence as Sylvanas grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and yanked her closer, smashing their lips together. With a pleased hum, Jaina melted against her, standing on tiptoes and hugging Sylvanas around her waist.

“I’m never too busy for you.” The elf whispered against the soft full lips. “Come in.” Sylvanas untangled herself from Jaina and let her in, closing the door behind.

“Painting?” Jaina asked as she reached a hand and tried to wipe one of the splotches from Sylvanas’ neck.

“Had this idea for a while and finally got the time to work on it for a bit.”

Jaina followed Sylvanas into one of the rooms, which turned out to be a small studio. The walls were colored a beautiful shade of teal and the floor covered in light brown linoleum. One of the walls were lined with displays and cupboards, full with painting supplies, Jaina guessed. The opposite wall had some stands with stretchers, all of them facing the wall.

She could guess why Sylvanas chose that apartment. The most notable aspect of the room was a large bay window that probably provided a beautiful light during the day.

Jaina rounded the easel, standing before the window and looked at the painting.

It was a beautiful bright piece, a field of yellow tulips. Thousands of them, with one bright red flower in the center. The background wasn’t finished yet, but from the outline, Jaina could tell that it was going to be a gate.

“Wow.” Jaina breather out, looking at all the bright colors.

“You like it?” Sylvanas asked, stepping behind Jaina and resting her chin on the top of the human’s head.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Quel’Thalas is famous for its tulip fields.” The elf said, looking at the painting herself. “I grew up near a field like this.”

“And the gate?”

“It’s the Belore’s Path. A piece of architecture left from the days long gone.” Sylvanas explained, pulling Jaina closer to her front. “They work on it every year to make sure it will still be there for future generations.” She reached down, but Jaina wasn’t paying attention, eyes gliding over the brush work. “It means a lot to my people. It withheld the attacks in the wars of old. It shows how resilient we are.”

Jaina didn’t see Sylvanas’ fingertip dip into the brilliant yellow paint, nor did she notice the movements afterwards...until that finger painted a stripe down the length of her nose. With a surprised squeak, Jaina went a bit cross eyed, finally noting the bright yellow color filling her vision.

She pulled away from Sylvanas immediately, wiping at the cold wetness on her skin. She looked in shock at her palm covered in paint, then at the elf, who was almost bent in two from the intensity of her laughter. Confusion and shock quickly turned to amused determination as she stepped closer, smearing what was transferred to her palm over Sylvanas' cheek.

Sylvanas didn’t falter in the slightest, first reaching for Jaina, her arm going around the human’s waist as she pulled her back against her, and the other reaching for the paint again, painting lines of green across Jaina’s throat.

Jaina squealed and laughed, trying to reach for some more paint as Sylvanas tried to get her away from it. She still managed to get her hand of the palette, covering her whole palm in different colors before quickly bringing it to Sylvanas’ face, catching her ear and then down her cheek and neck.

After a wild paint war, they somehow ended on the floor with Jaina pinned under Sylvanas, her hands held above her head. Both panting heavily, but smiling nonetheless.

“Truce?” Sylvanas asked, eyes skimming over Jaina’s face and all the colors covering her skin.

“You started it though.” Jaina pointed out.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn’t have fun.”

With a laugh, Jaina struggled free and tugged her shirt off, tossing it aside. “I don’t want to get more paint on it.” She said at Sylvanas’ questioning look. Though the elf didn’t complain when Jaina discarded her nice black lacy bra as well.

“Can I do something?” Sylvanas asked, all of a sudden, her eyes gliding over Jaina’s front.

“That depends.” Jaina purred, arching her back slightly as she stretched.

“It’s going to involve more paint.” Sylvanas admitted, her eyes zoning in on the human’s breasts. “But it should wash off fairly easy.”

“You sure about that?”

“It’s gouache, so yes.”

“Means nothing to me, but I’ll take your word for it.”

With a smile, Sylvanas reached back towards the small stand where the bottles of paint for her piece were and grabbed a bottle of blue.

Dipping her index finger in, she brought it to Jaina's collarbones and started painting.

Jaina, on her part, just closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel.

Each time Sylvanas brought her finger down onto her skin with a fresh dip of paint, she shivered, the paint pleasantly cold before it quickly warmed up from their bodies’ heat. The lines the elf painted on her skin were smooth and curling on themselves. Circling her breasts and rolling down her stomach to the hem of her jeans.

Jaina squeezed Sylvanas’ sides with her thighs in appreciation, rolling her hips only to be met with the roll of Sylvanas own. And the elf didn’t stop her, seemingly unbothered by the roll of Jaina's body as she dry humped her.

Sylvanas smiled, painting another line. “Enjoying yourself?”

Jaina mewled, rolling her hips again. “Always loved the temperature play.”

Sylvanas chuckled, reaching towards the easel to grab two more bottles. “And your ex didn’t look like the type at all.”

“Tides, don’t get me started.” The human huffed, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. "'Foreplay’ wasn’t _ever_ in his vocabulary either.”

“He _did_ look like the dry missionary type of guy.”

“Spot on, sweetheart.” Jaina laughed, moving her arm and looking at Sylvanas. “Can you imagine how bored I was? He also didn’t believe in rough sex.”

“Oh, you poor thing,” Sylvanas cooed, snapping her hips forward harshly, dragging a moan deep from Jaina's chest. “Don’t worry, sunshine, I promise to fuck you into the mattress every time you want me to.”

Jaina bit her lip and rocked her hips against Sylvanas’ harder.

“Be still.” Sylvanas huffed. “I’m almost done.”

“Can you be done faster?”

“You can’t rush the masterpiece.”

With a petulant huff, Jaina settled down and closed her eyes again, folding her arms under her head. Sylvanas smiled, dipping her fingers in green paint and then some white.

She looked at her handiwork once she was finished. “Stay right here.” She whispered to Jaina, leaning down and placing a kiss on her nipple. “Don’t move. I’d be right back.”

“Alright.”

The elf quickly darted out of the room, washing her hands and grabbing her camera from the bedroom before rushing back. She settled back between Jaina's legs and took the lens protector off, looking through the viewfinder.

“Arch your back a bit. Just like that. Now push your chest up. Yes. Gorgeous.”

Jaina smiled as she watched Sylvanas line the shot and snap a few pictures. She lifted herself on her elbows to get a better look at the screen of the camera when Sylvanas turned in to her.

“Wow.” Was the only thing Jaina could say as she looked at what was painted on her front.

A gorgeous blue, green, and white pandaren styled dragon was spread along her chest and stomach. Its claws seemed to clasp at Jaina's breasts as its head rested on her collarbone and its body waved and coiled down her stomach.

“You like it?”

“A lot.” Jaina breathed, as she looked up to meet Sylvanas’ eyes.

“I would like to maybe draw a portrait of you as well. Sometime.”

“What?” Jaina asked with a coy smirk. “Gonna paint me like one of your quel’dorei girls?”

Sylvanas laughed as she put the camera to the side, her hands going for the button and zipper of Jaina's jeans. “We will see. But now, let me take care of you. I’m afraid that if you wait any longer you might explode.”

Jaina huffed and canted her hips up. “Finally.”

“So impatient.”

“I’m not used to being denied.” The human said. Looking at Sylvanas for a moment before realizing her mistake. “I just gave you an advantage, didn’t I?”

Sylvanas didn’t say anything, just smirking down at her and pulling her jeans and panties down her legs. Tossing the clothes to the side, Sylvanas grabbed under Jaina's knees and pushed her legs to her chest. After hearing a gasp, the elf dived in, face buried in soaked folds.

Sylvanas growled along with Jaina's high-pitched whine. She didn’t even realize how much she’d missed Jaina's taste. How good it felt to slide her tongue and lips against the slick folds and swollen clit. How nice her moans and mewls sounded. High and breathy and needy.

Sylvanas didn’t hold back any lewd noises her lips and tongue made, smirking at how Jaina seemed to like how she all but slurped at her folds.

Jaina moaned, hands reaching for Sylvanas, clasping at her forearms as she shook and twitched, coming faster than she expected. Panting, she allowed Sylvanas to lower her back on the floor, hands running over her quivering thighs and stomach.

“Better?” Sylvanas asked, sounding way too pleased with herself.

“Give me four more of these then I will be, yeah.”

“Shower, then.” Sylvanas said, helping Jaina up to her feet. “I’m not letting you anywhere close to my sheets with paint all over you.”

“And whose fault is this?”

They both stepped under the spray of the shower, laughing as they helped each other wash the paint off of the other.

Jaina hummed happily as Sylvanas lathered her hair and massaged her scalp. She returned the sentiment with a thorough scrub and rub of the elf’s back, massaging the tense muscles after she spent Gods know how long before the easel.

Jaina left the shower first, heading for the bedroom as she toweled off her hair. She hummed when Sylvanas pressed her front against Jaina's back, hands sliding along her sides to her front and up to her breasts, fingers immediately finding her nipples, tugging and pinching.

"I'm starting to think that you’re a boobs-kind-of-girl.” Jaina hummed arching her back into the elf’s touch.

“I’m the pierced-nipples-kind-of-girl.” Sylvanas purred into her ear, turning Jaina in her arms and pushing her on the bed, settling between her legs and guiding her thighs on her shoulders. “Four more, was it?” She asked, running her tongue through Jaina's slit.

* * *

Next morning after a mug of coffee and a plate of pancakes, Jaina checked her pockets and her phone, ready to head out. Sylvanas walked over, leaning a shoulder on the wall to watch her get ready.

“Text me when you get home?” The elf asked, stepping closer.

“I will.” Jaina promised, closing the gap and pulling her down for a kiss. She sighed in appreciation as Sylvanas’ hands settled on her ass, giving it a hearty squeeze.

Opening the door, Jaina stared in surprise at Vereesa, who looked like she was about to knock on the door.

“Oh, hi, Vereesa.”

“Miss Proudmoore.” The elf squeaked back. “Good morning! Leaving already?”

“As you can see.” Vereesa stepped to the side, letting the human out. “I’ll text you later.” Jaina said to Sylvanas and with a final wave to the pair, headed down the hallway.

Vereesa watched her go when suddenly she noticed bright yellow hand-prints on her professor’s butt. She had just opened her mouth to call after her when she felt a sharp jab of an elbow to her side, effectively shutting her up.

“She’ll tear you a new one.” Vereesa grumbled, rubbing at the spot where her sister’s elbow landed.

“I’m sure it’s not going to be too bad.” Sylvanas shrugged. “You hungry?” She asked, letting Vereesa in and closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing co-author and editor, Ki.


End file.
